


Strip Tease

by GayAndAngery



Series: Jeongcheol Smut [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Foot Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strip Tease, Teasing, stocking kink if you take off your glasses and squint, this is a repost because the original got deleted, this is just really smutty and i couldn't care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery
Summary: Happy Birthday, Seungcheol! You'll get your present later tonight ;)orYou can look, but you can't touch ;)





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from @incorrctcouphan on twitter. I know I get a lot of ideas from them, but honestly, they're great.

It was Seungcheol's birthday, and Jeonghan had a special surprise of him. He adjusted the lacy panties and stockings, ensuring they wouldn't show under his jeans. He quickly pulled them on, grinning. If he touches my ass, he's definitely going to feel them, he thought to himself. He buttoned them, zipping his fly. Jeonghan turned in the mirror, admiring his own ass. He pulled a pastel pink crop top over his head. He completed the look with Cheol's favorite choker, which was basically a glorified collar. Satisfied, he walked into the living room. “What took you so long?” asked Mingyu, looking up. “I was getting dressed,” he replied, stretching his arms above his head. His shoulder cracked, causing him to gasp. “Woah, you ok?” asked Wonwoo, bolting up from the couch. “Yeah, just popped my shoulder. Anyways, let's get going! I don't want to be late!” They walked out to the car, hopping in. Mingyu and Wonwoo sat up front, Mingyu driving. Jeonghan gazed out the window, imagining Cheol's reaction. He smirked, running a hand through his hair. They arrived at his and Seungcheol's house, they were the last ones. Jeonghan climbed out of the car, letting Mingyu and Wonwoo walk ahead of him. He entered after them, smiling at the group at people around his boyfriend. They were laughing at something Hao had said. Cheol glanced over at Jeonghan, freezing. He slowly dragged his gaze up Jeonghan's body, stopping briefly at the choker, before continuing upwards. Jeonghan slowly walked over to the group, swinging his hips a little more than usual. He stopped in front of Seungcheol, smirking. He wrapped his arms around Cheol's neck, pulling him into a kiss. “Happy birthday, sweetheart!” He said, pulling away. “You look…” Cheol said. Jeonghan smirked stepping back. “Oh, I know,” he replied, winking. “Can y'all, like, not?” Said Jun, looking disgusted. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Like you weren't all over Hao last night. I share a wall with you, you ain't slick,” Vernon giggled, “Drag them, babe,” he whispered, stifling a laugh. Jeonghan smiled, walking over to the couch. He took a seat, patting the cushion next to him. Seungcheol sat down, putting his arm over his shoulders. Everyone soon followed, sitting on the various seats in the living room. They struck up a conversation, talking about their careers, what they've been doing recently, and other things. Feeling thirsty, he walked to the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of water, he overheard the conversation switch topics. They began talking about gifts, what they had gotten for Cheol. Jeonghan walked back to the living room, smiling evilly. Seungcheol heard him walking out, and turned a little in his seat. “What'd you get for me, Angel?” He asked. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Cheol, smirking. “Oh, you'll get your gift later tonight,” he whispered seductively in his ear. Seungcheol inhaled sharply, gazing at Jeonghan hungrily. Jun cleared his throat loudly. Everyone cracked up, and Mingyu ended up falling off the couch. They parted quickly, Cheol blushing. Jeonghan had a confident smile on his face. He loved teasing his boyfriend, pushing him till he snapped. Mainly because when he snaps, he gets borderline aggressive in bed. Jeonghan liked it rough, and normally Seungcheol is more than happy to oblige, but sometimes he needs a little push. Jeonghan made a decision then and there. By then, dinner was ready, and everyone made their way to the dining room. Cheol sat at the head of the table, in the place of honor. Jeonghan sat on his right side, Mingyu on his left. Wonwoo was sat next to his boyfriend, with Junhui and Minghao next to him. Vernon and Seungkwan sat down next to Jeonghan. Everyone grabbed plates and dished out their food. Jeonghan quietly kicked his shoes off under the table, smirking. Seungcheol gave him a curious look before shrugging it off. The conversation picked up where it had left off, with Mingyu talking about his job as an interior designer. Wonwoo watched him talk with a look of complete adoration on his face. Jeonghan wasn’t really paying attention, though. He lightly rested his foot on top of Cheol’s, earning him another confused look. He smiled innocently, before dragging his foot slowly up Seungcheol’s leg. He tensed, glaring at Jeonghan. He paused at Cheol’s knee, gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. Seungcheol was trying to pay attention to Mingyu but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate with Jeonghan’s foot slow inching closer to his crotch. His pants started to feel tight, and he was unable to pay attention anymore. Jun looked at him, raising his eyebrow. “You ok, Cheol? You look tense.” he asked, tilting his head. Jeonghan paused, waiting for him to answer. His toes, which were mere inches from Seungcheol’s crotch, wiggled a little. Seungcheol gulped before nodding his head. “Yeah, just a little tired,” he said. Jeonghan finally rested his foot against Seungcheol’s bulge, smirking. He began lightly rubbing against it, teasing. He dragged it on, slowly torturing his boyfriend. Then, when Cheol was just about to lose his composure, he stopped. He pulled his foot back, placing back on the ground. Seungcheol glared at him, trying to decide if he was angrier that he had done it, or that he had stopped. Jeonghan gave him an innocent smile, quietly whispering the word “Suffer” into his ear. Cheol breathed in raggedly, trying to calm himself. Regaining his composure, he rejoined the conversation. Jeonghan smirked, resting his chin on his hand. He was so fucked when the others left. When it was finally time for everyone to go home, he stood at the door waving them out. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he was slammed against it. Seungcheol growled, claiming Jeonghan’s lips in a rough kiss. He broke away, glaring at him. “You think it’s funny? To tease me like that?” Jeonghan laughed. “Oh, you haven’t seen teasing yet, sweety.” He dragged his boyfriend to their bedroom, pushing him down on the edge. He walked a few feet away, stopping in front of Cheol. “Stay right there. Don’t move. And most importantly, don’t touch,” He said, pointing one slender finger at him. Jeonghan slowly pulled his shirt over his heat, relishing in the heat of Seungcheol’s stare. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He gradually pulled his jeans down, stepping out of them. Seungcheol inhaled sharply when he saw what Jeonghan was wearing under them, but other than that, had no reaction. Jeonghan glanced at him, curious as to how he was taking this. The air in his lungs left in a rush when he caught the expression on his boyfriend’s face. It was a look of pure lust and adoration, like Jeonghan was the most beautiful creature ever to walk on this Earth. For a second, he saw himself through Cheol’s eyes. A pale figure, clad in nothing but baby pink stockings and matching lacy panties, which did nothing to hide his bulge, and a black leather choker. Perhaps he was one of the most beautiful things Seungcheol had ever seen. Jeonghan smiled shyly, walking closer. He pushed Seungcheol back further, before swinging his leg over his lap, seating himself comfortably. “Remember, no touching until I say so,” He whispered in Seungcheol’s ear. He began grinding down against his boyfriend’s crotch, pulling Seungcheol’s shirt over his head in the process. He peppered small kisses along his collarbone, giggling when Cheol moaned a little. Jeonghan slowly dragged his hand down Seungcheol’s abs, resting his fingertips on his belt buckle. He slowly unbuckled it, pulling the belt out and throwing it in the floor behind him, still slowly grinding on his boyfriend’s dick. He stood, crouching between Cheol’s legs. He pulled Seungcheol’s pants and boxers down and off, throwing them behind him. He took hard length in his hand, gazing up at Seungcheol with hooded eyes as he lazily stroked the other’s cock. Seungcheol bucked his hips upwards into Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan smirked, blowing lightly on the dick in his hand. Seungcheol let out a strangled moan. Jeonghan, taking pity on him, started to suck on the tip. He slowly took more and more of Cheol down his throat, until it hit the back of his throat. He inhaled deeply through his nose before taking more of him. He took all of him down his throat, his lips touching his fist. He began bobbing his head up and down, gazing up at Seungcheol through his lashes. Jeonghan nodded slightly, and Seungcheol’s hands immediately threaded into his hair. Jeonghan picked up the pace, moving up and down faster. He felt Seungcheol tense beneath him. He was suddenly pulled off and thrown on the bed. Seungcheol climbed on top of him, smirking. “My turn, love,” he whispered in Jeonghan’s ear. His voice was barely above a growl, sending a shiver down Jeonghan’s spine. A small whimper escaped him as Seungcheol ghosted the lightest touch against his bulge. He began teasing Jeonghan’s hole through the panties, brushing lightly over it, never applying the pressure Jeonghan needed. “P-please, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan choked out. Seungcheol slapped Jeonghan’s thigh. “That’s not my name right now. I want to hear you beg for it, Kitten,” Jeonghan whined. “Please Daddy, I want you to fuck me! I need your cock in me, making me cum, I need to feel you in me now, Daddy! I’ll be a good boy, I promise,” Seungcheol smirked, “Alright, Angel, but only because you asked so nicely,” He tugged the panties down, keeping on the stockings. Seungcheol applied lube to his fingers, pushing two in. A third quickly followed, pushing against his prostate with each thrust. When Jeonghan was nice and ready, Seungcheol slowly pushed into him, rocking back and forth, going as slowly as possible, as he didn’t want to hurt his Angel. Jeonghan, impatient with the slow pace, wrapped his legs around Seungcheol’s waist. He pulled him in quickly, and the sudden fullness, mixed with the pressure against his prostate, caused him to cum on the spot. Shaking, he met Seungcheol’s eyes. Seungcheol looked pissed, and he growled. “Did I say you could do that?” Jeonghan silently shook his head. “Use your words, Kitten,” Seungcheol’s voice was suddenly deadly calm. Jeonghan just shook his head again, unable to speak. Seungcheol suddenly pulled out of Jeonghan, flipping him onto his stomach, before pushing back into him. The new angle had Seungcheol’s dick slamming into Jeonghan’s prostate with every well-aimed thrust. Jeonghan was soon reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess beneath Seungcheol. “D-daddy, I’m close,” whined Jeonghan. Seungcheol could also feel his release approaching. “Me too, Angel,” A few more thrusts and they both came at the same time. They lay there panting for several minutes before Jeonghan spoke. “I didn’t know you had a thing for stockings, Cheollie,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and lifted the hem of one of them, letting it snap back against Jeonghan’s thigh. He yelped, and Seungcheol chuckled. He walked over to his bathroom, grabbing a towel from the rack and running it under some warm water. He returned to the bedroom, smiling at the sight before him. Jeonghan was lying on his stomach, looking blissed out and happy. He gently wiped the sweat and other bodily fluids off of him, throwing it into the bathroom. He pulled on a new pair of boxers, throwing a pair at Jeonghan, along with one of Seungcheol’s sweatshirts. Jeonghan pulled it over his head, flapping the sleeves a little. “You are adorable, you know that?” Seungcheol said, laying down on the bed. Jeonghan scoffed, “Of course I know that,” he said, cuddling against Seungcheol’s chest.

~

“Hey Jeonghan, I need to ask you a favor,” said Seungcheol, sitting on the couch. It was the next morning, and everyone was back at Seungcheol’s house. Mingyu was currently in the kitchen, making breakfast with Wonwoo. Seungkwan was asleep on Vernon’s lap, the younger looking down at his boyfriend in absolute wonder. Minghao and Junhui were cuddled on the couch, watching a movie together. Jeonghan looked up from his book, raising a single eyebrow. “I’m not giving you a lap dance again,” he said. Mingyu was just walking out to tell everyone breakfast was ready when he said this, causing him to freeze on the spot. Hao’s head shot up from where it was rested on Jun’s shoulder. “Lap dance?!” he said, shocked. “AGAIN?!!?” shouted Mingyu, looking slightly offended. “Yah, what do you think my birthday present was, a shirt?” Jun rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, your love and affection?” Seungkwan said from Vernon’s lap. “Oh, he got my love and affection, all right. He just also got my ass,” Jeonghan replied. “There are some things you need to keep to yourselves and in the bedroom. This is one of them!” shouted Wonwoo from the kitchen. Jeonghan just shrugged. “Your reactions are more fun,” he said.


End file.
